1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electromagnetic sensor system, and more particularly to an electromagnetic sensor system and antenna loop layout method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electromagnetic sensitive input devices usually include an electromagnetic pointer and a digitizer tablet (or tablet). The electromagnetic pointer has an oscillation circuit, where the inductance value may be changed when the electromagnetic pointer approaches the digitizer tablet. The digitizer tablet calculates the position or the pressure of the electromagnetic pointer according to the electromagnetic signal sensed therefrom.
The center writing region of the conventional digitizer tablet is composed of inductive loops. Taking the X-direction along the two-dimension orthogonal coordinates for example, as shown in FIG. 1, the antenna loop layout 1 includes a plurality of physical antenna loops, and the distance of two ends of each physical antenna loop is fixed. Accordingly, the antenna loop layout can not be adjusted. Furthermore, traditional physical antenna loops are interlaced each other, which requires multiple layers and the complex manufacture. And as the distance between adjacent loops decreases, the manufacturing error rate and production cost increases.
In view of the foregoing, a need has arisen for an antenna loop layout to overcome the above drawback.